Blog użytkownika:Animka220/Ja i moje życie z smokami
Witam serdzecznie wszystkich którzy zamierzają czytać moje opko. Tak więc zebrałam się wkońcu w sobie i postanowiłam napisać moje pierwsze opko na tej wiki. Miłego czytania ^^. ~Informacje~ *informacje podawane przeze mnie będą zwykłą czcionką pisane, myśli będą kursywą, ''a zwykły tekst '''pogrubieniem,' a smoczy język zobaczy sie XD. (Mam nadzieję ze rozumiecie o co mi chodzi ;D) *wszystko będzie się dziać między filmem 1 i 2. *raczej nie będę potem pisać wszystkiego co wydarzyło się w 2 filmie tylko wszystko ciągle będzie sie toczyć własnie między 1 a 2. *główna bohaterka będzie mieć własnego smoka. *może będzie Hiccstrid nwm jeszcze :D *Blog będzie opowiadać o Dziewczynie o imieniu Kira która mieszka w teraźniejszości ale są smoki i przeprowadza sie do inego miasta gdzie jest jej wymażona szkoła w której uczą o smokach i pewnego dnia na wycieczce widzi w jaskini tajemnicze zielone oczy więc zamierza sprawdzić co to za smok i jak wchodzi do tej jaskini to nagle budzi sie na berk w lesie... i dalej nie będę mówić bo to już będzie za duży spoiler. 1. Przeprowadzka. ' Obudziłam się miałam piękny sen o smokach ale niestety szybko musiałam o nim zapomnieć, ponieważ dziś przeprowadzka! Nie cierpię przeprowadzek no ale co zrobić jedynym przekonywującym faktem jest to że w nowym mieście jest moja wymarzona szkoła w której uczą o smokach więc się bardzo cieszę. Z drugiej strony będę musiała pożegnać sie z moimi wspaniałymi wspomnieniami i przyjaciółkami które muszę tu zostawić więc też nie jest za dobrze.' ' - ''A co jak w nowej szkole nie znajdę przyjaciół, a jak nauczyciele będą wymagający?! Nie Kira uspokój się zawsze dawałaś sobie radę w złych sytuacjach, no ale przecież zawsze w złych sytuacjach pomagały mi przyjaciółki a teraz nie będę mieć żadnej u boku!-Strach z każdą sekundą mnie przerastał- Ale przecież! mam jeszcze moją mamę więc może nie będzie tak najgorzej! ''' ' Wstałam z łóżka i poczłapałam do łazienki żeby się umyć i przebrać (czyli to co zawsze się robi w porannej toalecie) gdy skończyłam postanowiłam jeszcze raz pójść spać na 30 min byłam bardzo zmęczona bo wczoraj do późna sie pakowałam. Po chwili usłyszałam dziwięczny głos mojego taty.' ' -Kira idź pomóc mamie!-wykrzykną tak głośno że aż podskoczyłam w łóżku, no ale cóż trzeba to trzeba wziełam moje dwie małe walizki jeszcze raz zerknęłam z żalem na pokój, bo musiałam pożegnać sie z wspomnieniami które tu zostaną, zamknęłam drzwi i zeszłam po schodach na dół i zostawiłam walizki w salonie żeby iść pomóc mamie'.Gdy skończyłyśmy poszłam po moje walizki i wyszedłam na zewnątrz i odrazu weszłam do samochodu. Tata spakował wszystkie walizki do bagażnika i trzy na tylne siedzenia jeszcze raz zerkłam z smutkiem na mój przytulny ukochany dom i pojechaliśmy. Postanowiłam iść spać ponieważ nie chciałam żeby dłużyła mi sie droga po dwóch godzinach się obudziałam, a raczej obudziała mnie mama bo byliśmy na miejscu wysiadłam z samochodu i z zachwytem spojrzałam na mój nowy dom. ' Wziełam moje walizki i pobiegłam w stronę dużego białego domu z dużym ogródkiem , i po schodach do mojego pokoju o którym tata mówił ostatnio, był tak samo piękny jak dom i był bardzo duży w porównaniu do poprzedniego i miał widok na las za naszym domem, poszperałam trochę w pokoju bo pomyślałam że poprzedni lokatorzy mogli czegoś zapomnieć niestety niczego nie zostawili oprócz jednego małego wisiorka z smokiem postanowiłam go nosić przy sobie bo pomyślałam że to może być dobry znak (czyli teraz będzie mi robić za jakiś dobry amulet), gdy się zoriętowałam była juz 23:38 więc postanowiłam iść spać bo jutro pierwszy dzień nowej szkoły a chciałam dobrze wypaść przed nową klasą.' ' Na zajutrz obudziłam sie troszkę wcześniej, poszłam do toalety ogarnąć się a gdy wyszłam wybiegłam z domu do lasku żeby zobaczyć czy są jakieś smoki gdy weszłam zamarłam było tu bardzo dużo smoków których nie znałam ale było troszkę też tych co znałam, (w moim poprzednim mieście były chyba z 4 gatunki smoków i w dodatku rzadko je się spotykało) byłam w niebowzięta i odrazu pomyślałam że to będzie moje ulubione miejsce do długich przesiadywań, gdy przeszłam parę kroków przypomniało mi się że muszę iść już do szkoły więc pobiegłam do domu po tornister i poszłam na przystanek autobusowy trochę zakłopotana bo wkońcu szłam do tej nowej szkoły.' I co wy na to? :D wiem, wiem mało na razie o smokach, ale niedługo rozkręci sie akcja ;) a co do opka piszcie czy sie wam podoba ;);) dziękuję llit za komętarz dzięki któremu dowiedziałam sie co poprawić :)' ''' ' 2.Relacje w nowej szkole. ' Wysiadłam chyba ostatnia z autobusu a powodem był stres nowa szkoła i w dodatku zaczynać w drugim semestrze lekcje to troszkę przechlapane przynajmniej dla mnie, ponieważ ciężko zawieram nowe przyjaźnie najlepiej to bym miała jedną najlepszą przyjaciółkę a reszte to bym unikała, w poprzedniej szkole miałam dwie przyjaciółki a zresztą czasem zamieniałam słówko a chłopakami się nie interesowałam.' ' Przeszłam parę kroków i już byłam pod główną bramą do mojej szkoły. ' ''' Szkoła była naprawdę duża, otoczona była cienkim murem a dostać się do niej można było tylko wchodząc przez bramę główną za murami był wielki plac z paroma drzewami koło których były ławki na których inni jedli swoje śniadanie lub gawędzili, widocznie w lato i wiosne tu odbywały się przerwy, mój wzrok znów skierował się na wielki budynek, wziełam głęboki oddech i postanowiłam wolnym krokiem wejść do gmachu szkoły, w środku było bardzo zadbanie,co mnie' ''zdziwiło przecież to nie była szkoła prywatna tylko najzwyklejsza publiczna, ale nie miałam już więcej pytań tylko poszłam do pokoju dyrekcji tam dostałam plan lekcji i jakieś tam jeszcze wskazówki co gdzie jest, gdy wyszedłam poszłam do sali w której mieliśmy pierwszą lekcje. otworzyłam drzwi i odrazu pociągneła i powitała mnie nauczycielka, jej wygląd był nieco dziwny, poszarpane włosy jakieś dziwne ubrania ale cóż wiecej nie miałam co myśleć o jej ubiorze bo odrazu wzieła mnie na środek i kazała sie wszystkim powitać. ' -Uwaga! To jest- I dalej nie dokończyła bo najwidoczniej zapomniała mojego imienia i szepneła mi do ucha- Przepraszam powtórzysz mi swoje imię?-oczywiście jej odpowiedziałam.' ' -Kira Terbengun' ' -A właśnie, tak więc powitajcie Kirę! Chłopcy mogli byście ją troszkę poderwać-słucham słucham jej i tak nagle CO?!/' ' -Proszę panią co pani mó- urwałam bo nagle jakaś dziewczyna pociagneła za moją rekę i powiedziała na ucho.' ' -Spokojnie ona nie mówi na serio, po prostu jest troche świrnięta i wiele razy będziesz widzieć jak świruje,lubi też jak coś tłumaczy bardzo szybko mówić wiec musisz szybko pisać-i nagle puściła moją rękę. Postanowiłam więc usiąść na wolne miejsce. ' ' Spojrzałam na kartkę gdzie byli nauczyciele i okazało się że ona uczy Matematyki, szybko spojrzałam kto jest naszym wychowawca jest to pani Emma Bakes i uczy Biologii schowałam karteczkę z nauczycielami i wyciągnełam plan lekcji i zobaczyłam jakie będziemy mieć lekcje, teraz mamy matematykę, potem polski, następnie chemię, fizykę, i dwa w-f, schowałam plan lekcji i wyciągnełam już nowo zakupione książki.' ' Gdy lekcja się skończyła wyciągnełam plan lekcji i zobaczyłam gdzie mamy następną lekcje była to sala 24 wszedłam do sali i postanowiłam zostawić koło wolnej ławki plecak i wyszedłam z sali i poszedłam zwiedzać.' Dobra na dziś koniec mam nadziej że się podoba i posłuchałam waszych rad za które dziękuję i mam nadzieję że sie truszkę poprawiłam :3 3. Wielka szkoła i pierwsza wpadka? ' Wyjełam z kieszeni kartkę z planem szkoły i posprawdzałam gdzie są najważniejsze miejsca w szkole. Łazienka, sklepik szkolny, pokój nauczycielski, dyrekcja, tablica z konkursami i innymi informacjami, sala gimnastyczna, składzik no i oczywiście sale lekcyjne ale do nich nie zamierzałam wchodzić, więc tylko poszłam do łazienki sklepiku i tablicy z ważnymi informacjami, nagle zadzwonił dzwonek więc szybko pobiegłam do sali w której mieliśmy mieć lekcje, gdy weszłam zauważyłam że nad moim plecakiem i ławką przy której była grupka dziewczyn które nie były zadowolone podeszłam bliżej i nagle jedna z nich, wyglądała na przewodniczącą grupki powiedziała:' ' -Przepraszam ale kto położył ten plecak koło mojej ławki? Ta ławka jest specjalnie zarezerwowana dla mnie, no dalej przyznać się. -po chwili cicho powiedziałam za jej plecami. ' ' -Bardzo przepraszam jestem nowa i nie wie-nagle urwało mi smętne odparcie z jej strony.' ' -A to ta nowa... dalej weź swój plecak i idź na inne miejsce i już więcej nie rób takich numerów.- Postanowiłam już nic nie mówić, wziąść plecak i usiąść na inną wolną ławkę.' ' Po szkole szybko postanowiłam iść na przystanek atobusowy, ale okazało się że zgubiłam mój bilet, szukałam w torbie biletu ale na marne więc postanowiłam już wyjść z niego i iść pieszo ale nagle ktoś delikatnie mnie popukał po ramieniu i powiedział cicho.' ' -Przepraszam mam dwa bilety chcesz jeden?-odwróciłam się i okazało się że była to jedna dziewczyna z mojej klasy, która z nikim nie gada postanowiłam się więc zabrać z nią i spróbować do niej zagadać a może nawet zaprzyjaźnić bo coś mi mówiło że jest taka jak ja cicha i spokojna.' Dobra jeden rozdział dla was miśki napisałam (wiem miał już być dawno ale głupia ja zapomniała że koniec ferii a od razu po feriach mamy sprawdzian z historii, jeszcze innych przedmiotów musiałam się uczyć i nie miałam czasu) więc bardzo przepraszam jutro nie będzie nexta bo kończę o 16:10 ale sądzę że w środę będą dwa lub jeden długi ;) to tyle pa ;) '' 4. Poznajemy się. '''Usiadłam obok niej, tylko nie przemyślałam co dalej robić! ' '-''Co by tu powiedzieć, co by tu powiedzieć, zapytać jak ma na imię? nie tak od razu, może ona pierwsza zagada? albo wiem podziękuje jej!' '-Chciałabym ci podziękować że mi dałaś ten bilet inaczej bym musiała wracać pieszo, a i jutro odrazu jak cię spotkam to dam ci bilet żebyś mogła jutro wrócić więc się nie martw!' '-N-nie musisz.-Powiedziała jękając się.' '-Ale oddam jestem sprawiedliwa i zawsze oddaję to za co ktoś musiał wydać pieniądze. A tak poza tym jak masz na imię? Oczywiście jeżeli mogę spytać.- Pomyślałam i zdałam sobie sprawę że palnełam coś głupiego.' '-Y-Yasurii Mintes.-Odparła''' '-''Hmm jestem straszna czy co że ciągle się jęka?' '-Ładne imię.-Odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy by trochę sie rozluźniła, widocznie poskutkowało bo przestała się jękać.' '-Dziękuję, a ty jak dobrze pamiętam Kira? Przepraszam jak nie zapamiętałam ale jakoś nikt nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiał i uznaję że nie potrzebnie mam zapamiętywać innych imiona.-Ostatnie słowa jednak powiedziała ciszej.' '-Dobrze zapamiętałaś, a tak ogółem miło ciebie poznać- Znów sie uśmiechnełam by pokazać jej że nie gryzę.' '-Mi również.-najwidoczniej już się wyluzowała bo delikatnie praktycznie niezauważalnie sie uśmiechneła.' '''Na tym skończyła się nasza rozmowa bo musiałam już wysiadać i iść pare kroków do domu.' Znowu czekaliście jak dodam nexta za co przepraszam ale ta szkoła... sami wiecie T.T jutro rano dodam jeszcze next a potem zobaczymy co będzie z moim wolnym czasem. A i około 6-8 rozdziału będzie więcej smoków bo jak narazie to bardziej moje opko przedstawia jakieś życie dziewczyny T.T. 5. A to co to? Pojechałam do szkoły bardzo mi się spieszyło żeby dać Yasurii bilet. Szybko wbiegłam do sali gdzie mieliśmy teraz lekcje usiadłam na miejscu i pokazałam jej z daleka że mam dla niej bilet. Lekcja zadziwiająco szybko mineła wyszedłam na przerwę i podbiegłam do Yasurii. ' '-Proszę twój bilet. '-Dziękuje nie musiałaś ' '-Nie no spoko zawsze oddaje.' Nagle przewodnicząca grupki naj. podszedła do nas i zaczeła mówić. '-Hej Kira niechciałabyś do nas dołączyć? Bo pewno nie chcesz się kolegować z taką nie modna i ogółem nie popularną dziewczyną co nie?- Powiedziała tak pewnie że aż mnie to zdziwiło.' '-Hmm w sumie to fajnie by było do was dołączyć ale nielubię dużego towarzystwa i w dodatku popularnego, a znając życie pewnie jesteście w sobie zadufani a nie lubię takich ludzi więc podziękuję.-ostatnie słowa powiedziałam tak cicho że prawie niesłyszalnie.' '-Ach tak? Proszę bardzo gnij sobie w towarzystwie tej dziewczyny.-Najwidoczniej się zirytowała bo się odwróciła i poszła w drugą stronę.' '-Wow ale jej się przeciwstawiłaś.' '-Ej jeśli mogłabym się spytać to czemu ona ciebie tak nienawidzi? ' '-...' '-Jeśli nie chcesz to spoko nie musisz mówić.' '-kiedyś jak mi dokuczała a odbierała mnie siostra, to moja siostra wkurzyła się i zaczeła jej mówić różne rzeczy..., no i od tamtej pory mnie nielubi.' '-Mhm, eeeeem, hmm, no wiesz czy mogłybyśmy zostać koleżankami?' '-Co? Ale ja- urwałam jej i uśmiechnełam się.' '-To co ty na to?' '-D-dobrze.- Najwidoczniej spodobał jej sie pomysł bo od paru dni jesteśmy przyjaciółkami.' '6. Fajne miejsce.' Ostatnio rozmawiałyśmy i okazało się że też kocha smoki a nawet oglądała Jws! Dzięki temu nasze relacje się jeszcze bardziej polepszyły. ''' '''Dzisiaj postanowiłam ją zaprosić do mojego ulubionego miejsca za domem. Dobra jeszcze dzisiaj może dokończę ten rozdział ale to zależy od mojego wolnego czasu. A jak są jakies błędy orto. to dzisiaj poprawię lub kiedy indziej jak nie będę miała czasu. Narka ^.^